


Party love

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Age Difference, Artificial Intelligence, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: 17 year old ai Haru goes to a party where he meets 33 year old  Kyoko Taki  and things get steamy.   contains older Haru x Kyoko Taki lemon.I don't own vrains.  sorry for errors. This is a au fanfic.
Relationships: Taki Kyoko/Haru





	Party love

21 year old Ryoken and his friends was holding a party for friends. All of playmaker's friends, the ignis , 17 year old ai Haru and Bohman came to the party. Ryoken said " we got all kinds of food, we got music playing. we got bedrooms so you can spend time with some or get laid in the bedroom. Make sure clean any mess you make." . Ai said " I know someone who can't get laid and it's Haru.". All of playmaker's friends said " that is so true" excluding Aoi, Kyoko Taki and Aqua. Haru said " you guys never got laid before". Takeru said " we can get laid . you can't because you are a ugly rat, Haru.". Takeru then felt a big slap from 33 year old Kyoko Taki. Kyoko said " I need to take you, Haru" holding his hand and taking him to a room.

While on the room, Haru said " thank you, Kyoko.". Kyoko said " no problem, Haru. one question, am i hot or not ?". 17 year old ai Haru said " I find you sexy, Kyoko. Kyoko said " you do now i am 16 year older than you?". Haru said " I now that, I still find you, sexy even you are older than me.". Kyoko said " Haru, I find you to be sexy.". Haru blushed and said " thanks" while walking towards Kyoko and he kissed her on the lips. " Haru." Kyoko said. " It's ok if you don't.." Haru was saying until Kyoko kissed Haru on the lips saying " you are a good kisser". Haru kissed her back. Kyoko and Haru said " I'm enjoy this!". Kyoko gently push Haru to the wall. The two continued kissing in a romantic way. Kyoko then gently put Haru on the bed.

Kyoko was on top and Haru on the bottom. Kyoko and Haru was still kissing. Kyoko took off her knight of hanoi coat. Kyoko put Haru's hands around her body. Haru said " Kyoko". Kyoko said in a lustful voice " Haru, undress my shirt and bra.". Haru undid her shirt and bra in a sexy way. Haru could feel he was having a boner. Kyoko said in a sexual tone " I gave you a boner. you like this.". Haru blushed and said " you are right.". Kyoko rubbed her boobs against Haru's body causing him to moan hard. Haru and Kyoko continued their love making. Haru feeled Kyoko pulling at his shirt. Haru took it off in the most sexual way. Kyoko looked at Haru's shirtless body. she loved it. The best part of it was she making love to this body. Haru and Kyoko continued thir love session. Kyoko then feeled Haru rubbing her butt. Kyoko said " that's feel so good. Haru, take it off for me.". Haru undid Kyoko's pants. She was only wearing red panties know. Kyoko said " that include the panties". Haru removed the last piece of clothing of Kyoko leaving her nude. Haru stared at Kyoko's naked body. Haru said " Kyoko, I love you". Kyoko said " I love you too, Haru. can you give me the d?". Haru said " yes". Kyoko undid his pants and underwear .

Kyoko saw Haru's big dick.'. Kyoko said " it's huge" while her hand rubbed it good. Kyoko opened her legs open. Haru placed his dick in Kyoko's vagina. Kyoko moaned " yes, it feels so good." Haru and Kyoko was about to continue their sex until Ryoken opened the door and caught them in the act. Ryoken screamed out on top of his lungs " Kyoko had sex with Haru?!". When everyone heard that everyone dropped their food . Takeru's reaction to this was priceless. Aqua and Aoi smiled and was happy for Haru since he got laid. Ryoken closed the door on the awkward scene and said " let's forget we saw that.".


End file.
